The Tale of Michal von Finne
by Godwrites
Summary: The tale of my most successful run in Sid Meier's Pirates. Some things have been changed, like his age, to stay lore-friendly in a sense. Other than that, I hope you all like my addition to this game.


In the year 1640, an evil man by the name of Marquis de la Montalban enslaves a young Bavarian boy's family by the name of Michal von Finne because they were indebted to him when the fleet they owned was lost at sea. Michal evaded capture, and is, after ten years, a young adult. In a Saxon bar, Michal sees four men from four different countries. One from Spain, another from France, a third from Great Britain, and a fourth from The Netherlands. Easily siding with the Netherlands because of his cultural bond, both speaking Deutsch, Michal is assigned his ship in the Dutch Fleet, a boat which was named "Revenge." After many days of being treated like slaves, Michal incites a mutiny in the ship, throwing the captain overboard and becoming the new Captain. Days away from Saint Eustatius, which was where the Dutch capital lie, Michal set up port and went into the city to find his family and make a new life. First stopping in the bar, he recruited new crewmen and met with the Governor where he received the Letter of Marque, meaning he could sink any enemy ships of the Dutch Empire, which were the Spanish and the English.

After many years of loyalty to the Dutch crown, never attacking a single Dutch ship, and creating a fleet of ten ships strong, his main ship being now a 'Ship of the Line,' named "Deutschland" he would retire after finding his whole family, and making all other pirates surrender, or die in a watery grave through swordfights. Close to the age of 50 years he retired, making quite a name for himself. He would marry the Dutch governor of Saint Eustatius' daughter, who was a very beautiful woman, and amassing a fortune of about 500,000 gold pieces. When he retired, he became the Governor of Saint Eustatius himself. During his pirating days, he captured many ports for the Dutch while they were at war, and helped defend many Dutch ports. One such port he attacked was the English port of Saint Kitts, and another being the Spanish port of Cartagena. Despite being heavily outnumbered in both battles, his men fought bravely on until the day was won for the Dutch, and the Dutch annexed the ports. After the wars, the Dutch had the English ports of Port Royale, Saint Kitts, Nevis, Antigua, the French ports of Montserrat and Guadelupe, and the Spanish ports of Santiago de Cuba, Saint Augustine, and Cartagena. Before coming to the Caribbean, the Dutch position looked grim of colonizing new lands, but after, the Dutch were the leaders. Rising through the ranks in the Dutch fleet, he later became a Duke for the Dutch, which is the highest ranking of a fleet commander. His ships also had different names, mostly keeping the old names, but sometimes naming them anew, like his "Deutschland." With his fleet of ten ships, five of which are ships of the line, he instilled fear into the hearts of his enemies. The "Deutschland" as his flagship, the "Bavaria" as his backup ship, a third Ship of the Line, called "Saxony", the fourth, being called "Saint Eustatius", and the fifth ship of the line called, "Prussia." He then had a French Large Merchantman called the "Guadelupe", and two Spanish Galleons, one a Royal Galleon and another being a Trade Galleon, which were called, "Santa Maria" and "Madrid" and finally an English East Indiaman which was called, "Dublin."

Sooner or later, everybody dies, and that's what happened to Michal von Finne, dying later from his wounds received being a pirate, from stab wounds to gunshot wounds, he died 19 years after he retired. He would be buried on the island of Saint Eustatius, along with his wife and child, who would be later killed in a fire inside their manor with 500 acres surrounding it. Michal von Finne's legacy lives on, to this day, where many children wanting to be pirates just like him. Remembered as the most notorious pirate in all of the Caribbean, and being the greatest duke the Dutch ever had, where he never betrayed the men who had given him his new life. His journal would be found later, with the only readable passage inside it, being, "If I could live a life anew, I simply would not, for the people I have befriended on my voyage would be allowed to live, the people whom I have crossed, would be dead and all other sailing ships would fear my flag, being a black background with a simple red skull. I have lived a pirate's life, and the pirates' life for me."


End file.
